Voodoo
by MRS1998
Summary: Jack Zen is a magician who is mostly known for his torture techniques. Voodoo. What happens when he comes looking for revenge on Sherlock Holmes for killing his best friend but sees his relationship with Dr John Watson and gets a better idea.
1. Nightmares

Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction- Voodoo

I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON AND LESTRADE BUT I DO OWN JACK ZEN AND DR MATTHEWSON AND GEORGE AND BEN

"Okay Sherlock im off to bed. Can you wake me early? About 7am, I've got a lot to do tomorrow" said Watson

"Absolutely Watson, good night" said Sherlock

"Night Holmes" Watson said as he left the room to go to his own

Sherlock sighed. He had no doubt that his dearest Watson would have nighmares again tonight. They were constant reminders of what his friends past was like, and if the screaming didn't give you a clue, then the thrashing and tossing and turning would.

Once Watson reached his room he was bushed, so he quickly got into his nightclothes, relieved himself, and got into bed. Ten minutes later he was asleep.

Jack Zen was walking down the road looking for Baker Street. It was time to get his revenge. The last time he saw Sherlock, was after he had killed his best friend, Benjamin. He wondered if Holmes had anyone he cared about now but it was very unlikely. Once he reached Baker Street he opened the door and hovered in using his magic so Sherlock could not hear him because that man could here a mouse from a mile away. As he was going through the house he heard whimpering sounds coming from one of the rooms and got curious so he went to see who it was because it wasn't Holmes. He reached the room, from which the noise was coming from and opened the door. He hovered in and was greeted with the sight of a man tossing and turning in his sleep who was obviously having a nightmare. He went over to the bed and had a closer look. The man was fairly young and had light hair and a mustache. He was whimpering and his body gleamed in the light that was coming from the doorway as he was sweating. Just then he heard a noise on the stairs. Holmes was coming. Jack used his magic and turned himself invisible. As soon as he had done that none other than Sherlock Holmes came into the room and went over to the man in the bed.

"Watson" Sherlock called, trying to rouse him from his nightmare

Watson only whimpered louder and tossed and turned more violently almost knocking Sherlock of his feet.

"My dearest Watson it's okay, it's only a bad dream, do wake up old boy" Sherlock said as he continued to comfort his friend

Watson didn't seem to be carming down so Sherlock got into the bed with him so watsons back was leaning on his front and held on to him. Watson started to relax into Sherlocks hold and woke up.

"Sherlock" Watson whispered

"Yes my dear fellow"

"I'm sick of this" he said as he started to sob into Sherlocks chest

It broke Sherlocks heart to see Watson so upset

"I no you are, but it's okay because I will always be here to help you no matter what okay" sherlock said as he rocked his friend back and forth to try and get him to fall asleep

Watson nodded and snuggled more into Sherlocks embrace.

"Can you stay?" Asked Watson in a very quiet and desperate voice

"Of course" he replied

"Thanks" Watson said as he yawned

A few minutes later Watson fell asleep and sherlock continued to rock him and stroke his hair which made him peacefully moan and lean into his touch. He kissed him on the top of his head (in a friendly way not a lovey way) and then fell asleep himself.

Jack had watched the whole thing and now had a very good idea for his revenge. He wouldn't hurt Sherlock, he would hurt Watson as he obviously cared dearly for him. Jack hovered closer to the bed and got one last look at the pair and then left. He would return tomorrow.

Sherlock woke up at 6:30. He remembered the events from last night and felt very sorry for his dear friend. Watson then started to wake up.

"Morning Watson"

"Morning Holmes"

Watson then realised that he was in Sherlocks arms and remembered what happened the night before.

"I'm very sorry my dear friend"

"Whatever for Watson"

"For the fact that you had to comfort me during another nightmare, it's not fair on you to have to do this every time I go to sleep"

"Nonsense, I will gladly help you through every nightmare you have and it's not fair that you have the nightmares every time you fall asleep, you look exhausted"

"I am, but they won't stop" Watson said as he sat up

Sherlock then got out of the bed and started rubbing therapeutic circles on Watsons leg so it didn't hurt when he stood.

"Thanks Holmes"

"No problem" Sherlock said as he helped his friend stand. "I'll make you some tea and breakfast"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to so be down stairs in twenty minutes okay?"

"Okay"

Watson got dressed and went down stairs to meet Holmes for breakfast.

"Holmes I didn't tell you but last night I felt someone elses presence in the room"

"You did"

"Yes"

"There wasn't anyone else in there"

"I know, it just felt like there was"

"Okay do tell me if you feel it again okay, even though it might be nothing it's better to be safe than sorry"

"I agree"

"Eat up" said sherlock as he gave Watson his breakfast. "Remember you said you had a lot to do today" said Holmes

"Yeah I do and I'm going past the tabacco shop, do you need some more?" Asked Watson

"Yes if you wouldn't mind" replied Sherlock

"Not at all"

After breakfast Watson got prepared to leave.

"Do you need anything else why I'm out?" Asked Watson

"Some milk please if thats okay" replied Sherlock

"Yeah sure I'll see you later then"

"Be careful"

"Why?" He asked

"I've just got a bad feeling, it's probably nothing" he replied

"But then again whenever you say you've got a bad feeling something bad always happens"

"Precisely"

"Okay I always take my revolver with me anyway" Watson said as he left the room

As soon as Sherlock heard the door shut he started go worry, but why, everything was fine, he was fine, Watson was fine and was only going out for a little while, he'd be back in no time.

Watson paid the cabbie and got out. He had a lot to do today. He had to go shopping for food, new clothes and tobacco for Sherlock.

He went to the clothes shop first and got three new shirts, two new waistcoats, two pairs of trousers and a new pair of suspenders all of which would probably be stolen by Sherlock by next week. He then went to the food shop and bought some more tea, bread, milk, cheese and eggs. He finally went to the tobacco shop and bought Holmes his favourite. After that he decided it was a a nice afternoon, his leg was fine and he didn't have a lot to carry so he would walk back to Baker Street.

Meanwhile Sherlock was still worrying.

Jack zen had been following Watson all day. He deduced that this man was ex military from his limp, the way he dressed and his posture.

Watson was nearing Baker Street when he started to get the feeling that he was being followed so he quickened his pace. Once he reached Baker Street his rushed inside and took the food to the kitchen, clothes to his room and hid them and went to Sherlocks room to give him his tobacco. He entered the room and went over to Holmes who was sitting in his arm chair near the window.

"Here you go Holmes" he said as he passed Sherlock the tobacco

"Ah Watson your back, thank you" he said as he took the tobacco. He then looked up and saw that Watson had a troubled look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked

"I think someone was following me" Watson said as the removed his coat, jacket and hat and sat down

That news worried Sherlock. "Do you think or do you know?" He asked

"I think" he replied. "But when have I ever been wrong in the past?" He asked

"You haven't" Sherlock replied

"Exactly"

"Well can you not leave Baker Street again without me, just to be safe"

"Okay I will tell you if I need to go out again so you can come with me but I shouldn't need to"

"Good"

"If I am being followed, who do you think it might be?"

"It could be a number of different people" he replied. "It could be enemies of mine trying to get you to hurt me or it could be enemies that you have procured in your lifetime"

"Yeah I guess we have made quite a lot if enemies over the years"

"Mmm"

For the rest if the day Holmes and Watson just sat around talking, playing cards or chess and having dinner. At 9pm Watson yawned.

"You should go to bed old boy"

"I'm not tired" Watson said whilst yawning again

"I beg to differ"

"Yeah your right, I just don't want to have another nightmare"

"If you have another one I shall be there to wake you"

"Thanks Holmes"

"No problem my friend"

Watson then left the room and went to his own. After getting changed he got into bed and again ten minutes later he was asleep.

Jack Zen again entered the house and went to Watsons bedroom and went over to his bed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but that could be fixed. Jack pointed his hand at Watson and used his magic to give Watson a very bad nightmare. Watson started tossing and turning in his sleep and started whimpering. He did this for about five minutes and then he started tossing more and screamimg. Jack smiled as he heard Holmes coming up the stairs. He didn't bother to turn himself invisible. This time he wanted Sherlock to see him. As Sherlock ran into the room to yet again comfort his friend he used his magic to throw him into the wall and hold him there.

"Hello Sherlock Holmes, it's been a long time"

"Jack Zen, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked as he looked over at Watson who was tossing and whimpering in the middle if a nightmare, with concern

"What did you think I was just going to let you get away with killing my best friend?" Jack asked and then pointed his hand at Watson again and made his nightmare deepen making Watson toss and turn violently and scream out

"Stop it please, leave him alone, he hasn't done anything" Sherlock begged as his friend cried out again

"Neither did Benjamin but you still killed him didn't you Holmes" Jack said as he again worsened Watsons nightmare making him turn onto his stomach and cover his head with his hands and scream out.

"It's okay Watson. Please stop it"

Jack then clicked his fingers and Watson stopped moving and started to wake up.

"Wa" Watson mumbled

"Watson don't move and don't panic" Sherlock told his friend

Watson looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw Sherlock floating in the air.

"Sherlock" he shouted as he got out of bed and went to run to his friend but he was lifted into the air and smacked into a wall by Jack on the opposite side of the room, banging his head in the process

"Watson are you okay?" asked Sherlock with concern

"I'm okay" he replied. "What's going on?" he asked

"Well you see Sherlock here killed my best friend" Jack said

"I'm sure he had a good reason and what's it got to do with me? He asked

"No he didn't have a reason and you are Sherlocks friend and he killed my friend so I'm going to kill you, not now of course, not why your in your night clothes. I'll wait till you least expect and then I'll kill him Sherlock right in front of you but first I'll torture him with voodoo and I'm sure you remember how agonizing it was from when I did it to you"

"Please leave Watson out of this, he hasn't done anything you bastard" Sherlock begged as he remembered the pain he went through and didn't want Watson to go through it

"Like I said, neither did Benjamin but you killed him and do you really think it's a good idea to be calling me names, I mean I could hurt your friend just by clicking my fingers"

Jack then clicked his fingers and Watson grabbed his head and started whimpering in pain.

"Please stop, I'm sorry"

Jack clicked his fingers again and Watson stopped whimpering.

"Good" said Jack "I'm going to put you down now so you can comfort your friend but any funny business and you won't have a friend to comfort do you understand me" he asked

Sherlock nodded.

He slowly lowered Sherlock to the floor and Watson to his bed. As soon as Sherlock was down he went over to Watson and held him against his chest and soothed him.

"It's okay Watson, just go to sleep"

Watson relaxed into Sherlocks embrace and fell asleep, snoring softly. Sherlock held him tight and and stroked his soft, fluffy hair which made him moan peacefully and lean into his touch.

"I meant what I said Holmes, I will torture and kill him and I'll make you watch it all and then when he's dead I'll let you hold his lifeless body and then I'll kill you"

"Please just leave Watson out of this he's done noth-"

"Nothing wrong I heard you the first time and reminded you that Benjamin didn't do anything either, so I will be back" Jack said and then disappeared

"Wake up my dear friend" Sherlock said as he shuck Watsons shoulder gently

"Serlock" Watsons mumbled sleepily

"I'm sorry old boy but I need to check your head as you banged it pretty good when you hit the wall"

"Kay" He mumbled again

Sherlock leant Watson forward so he was sitting in front of him and so his head was resting on his chest and gently prodded the bruised spot on his head.

"I think it's okay but I'll check it again in the morning" Sherlock said as he rested Watson back against his pillows and realized he had fallen asleep. "Oh Watson, I'm so sorry" he said as Watson mumbled in his sleep and pushed his head further into the pillows

Sherlock decided that Watson would be safer in his own room so he gently picked him up (bridal style) so he didn't wake him and moved him to his room and his bed and covered him with quilts and blankets. He then sat down in a chair next to the bed and played his violin very softly and watched as Watson relaxed and snuggled more into the warmth of the blankets.

He felt very sorry for his companion. Not only did he get woken up every night by nightmares but now he had someone who wanted revenge on him who wanted to kill him. It's just wasn't fair.


	2. Least Expect It

Watson awoke at around 9am and was a bit confused. He looked around and saw Sherlock sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

"Holmes"

"Mmmm"

"Why am I in your bed"

"Ah I take it you remember the events from last night"

"Yeah there was that guy who was like a magician who said he was going to kill me"

"Yeah that and after he lowered you to the bed I came and held you and you fell asleep and when he left you woke up breifly as I checked your head and then fell asleep again and I wanted to keep an eye on you and thought you'd be safer in here so I moved you to my bed"

"Oh thanks Holmes" Watson said as he rubbed his head

"No problem, headache?" He asked

"Yeah"

"I am sorry old boy"

"What for?" Watson asked

"For all of this, he wants to kill you Watson because of me and he wants to make you suffer before he kills you and he will use voodoo which is the most painful torture you can think of" Sherlock replied

"I'd rather it me than you"

"But I don't want you to get hurt, your my best friend"

"I'll be fine Holmes" Watson said as he left the room to go and get changed

"No you won't" Sherlock whispered

Watson came back into Sherlocks room twenty minutes later.

"Right I've got some house calls to do so I'll see you later"

"No I'll come with you"

"That's not necessary Holmes I'll be fine" Watson assured him

"Please I want to come, I won't disturb you I promise"

"Okay it's your choice, I don't have that many to do today anyway"

"Okay then you ready?" He asked

"Yep all set" he replied

They both grabbed their hats on their way out and left Baker Street, not knowing they were being followed.

It didn't take long to do Watsons house calls and they returned to Baker Street at four in the afternoon.

"Should I book us a table at The Royal?" He asked. "It's your favourite"

"That would be lovely Holmes, thank you"

Sherlock smiled and got up to leave.

"Will you be okay alone?" Sherlock asked

"I'll be fine" Watson replied

Sherlock nodded and then left Baker Street. Watson stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. Holmes returned about thirty minutes later to find Watson asleep. It was almost time for them to go so he gently shuck Watson who then woke up.

"Holmes"

"My dearest Watson it's almost time for our dinner and I thought you'd want to be woken up to change"

"Yes, thank you holmes"

"No problem. Oh and wear black, apparently it's a special night so everyone has to wear black"

"Okay"

Watson went up to his room and changed his trousers and jacket from brown to black and his shirt was now white and he was wearing shiny black shoes and a black tie. He then put on his black hat and got his cane and went down to meet Holmes.

"Ah splendid you look wonderful"

"Thanks Holmes, as do you"

"Thank you old boy"

Watson and Sherlock then left Baker Street and got a hanson to The Royal.

It was busy but Sherlock had still managed to get them a perfect table by a window just how Watson liked it.

"Wow Sherlock you got a really good table"

"Well I thought you needed a little cheering up"

"I'm fine Holmes"

"Mmmmm course you are, what would you like to eat?" Sherlock asked

They ordered and ate there meals and when they left the streets were pretty much deserted and there wasn't a cab in sight.

"Looks like we're going to have to walk old cock"

"Yes it looks like your right Watson"

They started walking back to Baker street. When the walked past an ally, five men attacked them.

A man stepped out of the shadows and hit Watsons bad leg with a baton making him go down like a lead weight. Two of the others held Sherlock in an iron grip and two more picked Watson up and help him too. Watson was breathing heavily as the pain in his leg was agony. Sherlock looked at him with concern whilst trying to get out of the mens grip. The fifth man spoke.

"Well well well Mr Zen said you'd put up more of a fight than that" said the man who then hit Watsons leg with his cane making him shout out in pain and making him buck. The men pulled him back up roughly

"Leave him alone" shouted Sherlock as he struggled in the mens grip

He stood in front of Sherlock. "He also said that you are protective of Dr Watson here"

"Well he is my best friend" Sherlock said. He then kicked the mans stomach making him double over so he then kicked him in the face making him fall backwards. One of the men holding Sherlock punched him and was going to again but was stopped

"No, remember Mr Zen said he didn't want us to harm Sherlock, only his pet"

"Sorry sir"

"Get them in the carriage" the lead man ordered

"Yes sir"

Sherlock and Watson had their hands tied behind their back and were lead down the ally with Watson limping badly.

"Hurry up" the man holding Watson ordered who then pushed him

Watson wasn't able to protect himself from the fall so he landed painfully on his front hitting his head in the process. The biggest man in the group picked Watson up and put him over his shoulder and they continued down the ally. When they reached the carriages they were shoved in and then gagged and blindfolded. They were both scared, but not for themselves, for each other. Sherlock shuffled closer to Watson thinking about how much the voodoo hurt him and how much it was going to hurt Watson. They were officially screwed.


	3. Pin Prick

They were in the carriage for about forty minutes and then they stopped. They were both roughly shoved out of the carriage and lead into wearhouse and into a room with a big steel door and tied to chairs tightly. Watson winced as his shoulder immediately started throbbing due to being pulled back into a uncomfortable position. The men removed their gags and blindfolds and then left the room leaving them alone. Sherlock could see that his friend was in pain.

"Watson are you alright?" Sherlock asked with concern in his voice

"I'm okay old chap" Watson replied. "Is it Jack Zen?" He asked

"I'm pretty certain it is, I'm so sorry Watson" he said

"It's not your fault Sherlock and I'll be fine, as long as he doesn't hurt you I can cope, I was tortured a lot in war I can take it"

"It's not like the torture you went through in war, it's worse, think about the stuff you can't do when torturing someone because you could kill them, like stabbing a sword straight through someones abdomen, with voodoo you can do that because it only makes you feel the pain, it doesn't do any physical harm to the body unless you want it to"

"I'll be fine Sherlock"

The door then opened and in stepped Jack Zen.

"Hello boys" Zen greeted

They stayed silent

"Did you know it's rude to not greet people back"

"Did you know it's rude to kidnap people" said Sherlock

"Well I guess we're even then. How are you doctor? I heard my men were quite rough with ya" Zen said

"I'm fine" said Watson

"Well good but I can tell you now, you won't be saying that in an hour or so"

"Please just let Watson go" Sherlock begged

"You know Holmes you should really save your breath for all of the shouting you'll be doing when I start on your friend here. You know I was thinking to myself after Benjamin was killed 'does Holmes have any one he cares about?' And it's brilliant that you do because there is no better way of hurting someone then hurting someone they love, and unfortunately for you doctor that's you" Zen said

"Yeah well even if I knew this was gonna happen when I met Sherlock I would of still moved in with him and become his friend because that's whats most important in life, having friends so screw you because you obviously don't have any" Watson said

"Your right, I don't have any friends, not anymore because I don't need them. Now shall we get started?" Zen asked rhetorically. "Now I need some of your hair if this is to work" he said as he walked over to Watson and pulled some hair out of his head making him hiss in pain

Zen attached the hair to a doll. The doll had marks on it where Watsons old bullet scars were which made Sherlock very worried as his scars caused him a lot of pain

"Right then lets see if this works" Zen said and then pricked the doll with a pin making Watson flinch. "Ah good it works then. Obviously if I stab this through the doll it won't feel like a pin prick to you, more like your being stabbed with a sword or large knife" he said

"I wasn't exactly expecting it to feel like a pin prick" Watson said

Zen smiled and and then pressed his finger on the leg of the doll with the scar on it making Watson whimper in pain. Sherlock could only sit there and watch his friend with concern. Zen then started pushing the pin into the scar on the doll making Watson scream out in agony as it felt like a knife was being stabbed through his damaged muscle and tissue. Zen then pulled the pin out of the doll and studied his work. Watson was breathing heavily and was clearly in unbearable pain.

"Watson are you okay" Sherlock asked with concern evident in his voice

His answer was a small nod.

Zen then smiled an pushed the pin into the dolls wounded shoulder making Watson scream out again.

"Stop just stop he hasn't done anything and I don't care if Benjamin didn't either, hurting Watson who didn't do anything won't bring him back so why don't you just hurt me as I'm the one who killed him" Sherlock shouted but Zen ignored him

Once the pin was all the way through the dolls shoulder, Jack pulled it out which made Watson finally pass out from the pain. Sherlock looked at Watson with concern as the pain must have been extreme for him to have passed out.

"Well well well I was wondering when he was gonna pass out (he patted Watsons head), the pain must have been pretty bad because apparently if you stab someone where a scar is it hurts five times more than a normal stab wound, ouch. Well I'm gonna leave you guys for a bit, give him a chance to wake up and then I'll be back for more, byeeeeeeee" Jack said and then left the room

"Watson" Sherlock called

He got no response.

"Watson wake up" he called again and was rewarded as Watson started to wake

"Sherlock"

"Watson are you okay?" Sherlock asked

"I'm good" Watson replied. "Where's Jack?" He asked

"He left for a bit" Sherlock replied

Watson nodded

"We need to find a way out of here" Watson said

"Agreed my dear fellow"

"Can you get your hands loose at all?" Watson asked

"Probably" Sherlock replied

The door then opened and again in stepped Jack Zen.

"Ah doctor good your awake, so we can continue" Jack said. "You'll be happy to know that I have thought about what you said Sherlock and have decided I won't kill you and your friend here, after this next session of torture my men will take you to the sewers and tie you in there and you shall have to get out by yourselves as you will be chained to the wall. One of the chains is lower to the ground so Dr Watson will be going on that one so theres more chance of him dieing"

Watson paled as he worried for Sherlock.

"You said you'd leave Sherlock alone, please just put me down there" Watson begged

"No Watson" Sherlock said. 'Trust Watson to care about my safety and not his own' he thought to himself

"No your both going down there" Jack said as he again pulled out the doll and also a lighter which made Watson pale as be knew what he was gonna do. "Now this is gonna hurt a lot"

"Yeah well I was expecting it to" Watson said

Jack then got the lighter and held it near the doll making Watson whimper. He then moved it so the flame was burning the stomach of the doll which made Watson scream out in utter agony.

"Watson oh my god, stop just stop you bastard" Sherlock shouted

"Do you remember this Sherlock, this was the most painful part wasn't it, even though you didn't have to endure it this long because you escaped" Jack said

Watson was still screaming in unbearable pain. He then passed out again and Jack went over to him and shook him viciously.

"No your not passin out now, we haven't done the physical pain like the breaking of bones" Zen said. "Don't worry Sherlock I will only break his collar bone and a few of his ribs"

Watson then started to come to.

"Nice of you to join us doctor, I was just telling Sherlock here about what the physical torture entails"

"Great for you"

He again held the doll and started pushing on the collar bone of it making Watson whimper as his collar bone was slowly crushed. A loud snapping sound filled the air as Watsons collar bone broke and he clenched his teeth in pain but did not scream. He did the same for five of Watsons ribs, making it very painful for him to breathe and move. Watson was left breathing heavily in his chair which made his ribs hurt badly.

"Well thats enough don't you think, I've had my fun and now it's off to the sewers with you two, George, Ben come in here" Zen shouted

Two big men walked into the room.

"Yes sir" they said

"Get the carriage ready and then put these two in it, and if they escape it will be your heads" he ordered

"Yes sir" they said again and left the room

Sherlock and Watson were left alone for twenty minutes and then they were taken to the carriage with Watson being painfully carried over one of the mens shoulder which pushed into his broken ribs. They were shoved in and Sherlock told Watson that the journey was gonna be a long one so he should sleep. He told Watson to lean on him and he fell asleep almost immediately. They were on the road for about two hours and then they stopped. Watson was woken up by one of the men punching him in the stomach making his ribs hurt even more so Sherlock kicked him in the leg making him fall out of the carriage as he was standing right near the door.

"Are you okay old boy?" Sherlock asked

"I'm alright" Watson replied but Sherlock knew he was lying

They were roughly pulled out of the carriage and led down a path to the entrance of the sewers. Watson shouted out in pain when one of the men pushed him forward by pushing his bad arm. Sherlock looked at him with concern. They each had a chain attached to one of their arms to make sure they couldn't escape.

"Well boys this is were we leave you. This should be full by midnight so you should be dead at around eleven" Jack said

"Please let Watson go"

"Please let Sherlock go" Sherlock and Watson said at the same time

"Nah were would be the fun in that?" He asked rhetorically and then left with his men and locked the door. Even if they did get out of their chains, they wouldn't be able to get out of the room.


	4. Shorter Leash

"Watson are you okay?" Sherlock asked with concern in his voice

"I'm okay" Watson replied. "How are we gonna get out?" He asked

"Well when the water starts coming in here I think I can break this chain but I need water to do it but I'm not sure about your chain because it's newer but then I can try to reach that door and get help as Scotland Yard is right next to the sewers but that means I will have to leave you for a few minutes Watson, is that okay" he asked

"Yeah it's fine Holmes, why don't you just get out and leave me, I don't want anything go happen to you" he suggested

"Your my best friend Watson, I don't care if anything happens to me as long as your safe"

"Okay but promise me if you have to do something that risks your life to get me out, you won't do it"

"Watson"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"Good, thank you"

They both sat down against the wall. Watson started shivering as his jacket had been removed and the temperature was rapidly dropping. Sherlock noticed this. He wanted to give him his jacket but he couldn't get it off, so he lay him against him so Watsons back was on his front and then rapped his arms around him. Watsons head was now resting in the crook of Sherlocks neck and he had stopped shivering.

"Better?" Sherlock asked

"Much, thanks holmes" Watson replied

Watson had his arms wraped around his ribs and Sherlock wished he could help his friend and take away his pain.

"Do your ribs hurt badly?" Sherlock asked

Watson nodded.

"I'm really sorry Watson"

"It's not your fault Holmes, stop beating yourself up"

The water then started to fill the room and the temperature was very low. If they didn't drown first they'd die of hypothermia for sure.

Watson and Holmes stood up so they could be a bit dryer then if they were sitting in the water. The water was rising quickly so Sherlock started to work on getting his hand free of his chain. He picked up a rock and started hitting the chain which started to break as it was very old. Once Sherlock was free, he was up to his waist in water and Watson was up to his ribs and they were both shivering. Watson was shivering more but the cold water soothed his ribs a little.

"Now how to reach the door"

"Do you need a lift up Holmes?" Watson asked

"Yes my dearest Watson but you are in no position to aid me in that area" Sherlock replied

"I'm fine Holmes, and if me being in pain is what it takes to get out of here then so be it"

"Fine but if it becomes too much you must tell me okay"

"Okay" he said even though he would never tell him if it was too much

Watson then lifted Sherlock into the air shouting in pain as he did so. They ended up in a position where Sherlock was standing on Watsons shoulders which was perfect as he could now reach the door. The water was now up to Watsons chest. When sherlock had the door open Watson jumped as far as he could so Sherlock could get through the door. The water was now up to Watsons shoulders.

"Right I'll go and get Lestrade. Do not drown" Sherlock said and then ran off

Watson was left alone with the water rising rapidly which was now up to his neck. By the time Sherlock came back Watson was finding it hard to keep his head above the water. Sherlock jumped in and dived under the water and tried to unscrew the chain from the wall. Watson knew he was about to go under for good so he took one last deep breath and then he went under. Sherlock was having no use with the screws so he went back up for the bolt cutters to find no Watson. He immediately got worried and went back under to see Watson who desperately needed air. He went back to the surface and then went under the water again, and over to Watson who had now almost passed out due to lack of oxygen and put his mouth to his companions and blew the oxygen into his mouth so he could hold on a bit longer and then went over to the chain and started cutting it. By the time he had cut it Watson was unconscious so he swam to the surface of the water with his dearest friends limp body in his arms and then passed him to the awaiting officers and then got out himself. When Sherlock got out of the sewers he went straight over to Watson and checked his pulse which was okay. He noticed that Watson was shivering so he moved him into the position they were in before which made the shivering cease. Watson then moaned and started to come to.

"Watson you with us?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah I'm with ya" Watson replied

"Good would you like some water?" he asked

Watson shook his head.

"Hurts" he said

"What does?"

"Ma ribs n shoulder" Watson slurred

The fact that Watson was admitting to being in pain and the fact that he was slurrung ment the pain must have been pretty bad which made Sherlock want the ambulance to hurry the fuck up.

"The ambulance is here" said Lestrade

Sherlock carried Watson over to the ambulance, thanked Lestrade and got in himself and then then were on the road to the hospital. It was dark so all of the street lights had been lit.

When they arrived Watson was wheeled away and Sherlock was forced to wait it the waiting room.

Two hours later a doctor emerged and went over to Sherlock.

"Are you Mr Holmes?" The doctor asked

"Yes, how is he doc"

"He's asking for you, I'm Dr Matthewson. Your friend has five broken ribs and a broken collar bone which we've wraped up but really they have to heal on there own. He also has bad hypothermia which by the looks of things sir, you have too so if you will please follow me, we have a bed next to your friends for you, and this is a message from him 'no arguing and just listen to the doc' and I totally agree with him"

Sherlock was lead into Watsons room to find him sitting up and wide awake in his bed but he was still shivering slightly and was covered in warm blankets.

"How are you feeling Watson?" asked Sherlock

"I'm good due to all of the morphine they've given me, I'm just cold but thats to be expected" Watson replied. "The doc wants you to strip and put on those pj's and then get into bed so they can warm you up and no arguments, just do it" he said

Watson looked away as Sherlock changed and then lay back as his friend got into the bed next to his.

Once they had both been given more blankets the doctor told them they would have to stay the night so to get some sleep.

"Sherlock"

"Mmmmmmmm"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just upset that this happened to you, it's not fair"

"Nothings fair Sherlock but it wasn't your fault, okay?"

"Okay"

"Sherlock"

"yeah"

"Why do you think Jack Zen gave us a chance of survival instead of just killing us in the wearhouse like he said he was gonna do?"

"I don't know Watson. I really don't know"

They both then fell asleep knowing for now, they were safe.

Finished


End file.
